uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
List of current bus operators of the United Kingdom
:This list is a structured list of current operators, for an alphabetically ordered index of current and former operators, see List of bus operators of the United Kingdom This is a list of current bus and coach operators of the United Kingdom, including public transport, private hire and tour operators. Large groups Most bus services in the United Kingdom are run by the Big 5, five large groups of companies which emerged in the 1990s from the consolidation of bus companies privatised in the 1980s. These groups are all focussed on transport. Some of them also run rail services, express coach services and overseas transport companies. They are: * Arriva ** See List of Arriva bus companies * First Group ** See List of First UK bus companies * Go-Ahead Group ** See List of Go-Ahead bus companies * National Express Group ** See List of National Express UK bus companies * Stagecoach Group ** See List of Stagecoach UK bus companies Foreign-owned groups A number of large foreign companies have entered the UK bus market. Their UK bus operations are not yet large, but they are growing. * ComfortDelGro Corporation, of Singapore ** See ComfortDelGro UK bus companies * Transdev, of France ** See List of Transdev UK bus companies * Veolia Transport, of France ** See List of Veolia UK bus companies Other bus groups * Rotala, operating as Connect Buses **Flights Hallmark * Centrebus **Bowers Coaches * Centrebus Holdings (Formed in May 2008 as a 60:40 joint venture between Centrebus shareholders and Arriva to acquire Stagecoach Huddersfield and K-Line) **K-Line **The Huddersfield Bus Company Municipal operators For a list of the remaining local-government owned bus companies see Municipal bus companies. London In London, a variety of companies run buses under contract to London Buses. They are: * companies owned by four of the Big 5: **Arriva London **First London **Go-Ahead London (London Central, London General, Blue Triangle, Docklands Buses) ** National Express Travel London * companies owned by two foreign-based groups: **ComfortDelGro (Metroline) **Transdev London * subsidiaries of diversified groups: **Macquarie Bank (East London, Selkent and Thameside) * social enterprises: **CT Plus * Independent companies: **Quality Line Northern Ireland In Northern Ireland most bus services are operated by government-owned Translink through their subsidiaries: *Metro (formerly Citybus) *Ulsterbus Independent companies England *AMK Mini Coaches *Anglian Bus *Avon Buses *BakerBus *The Big Lemon *Bluebird Bus & Coach *Blue Bus of Penwortham *Blue Bus of Staffordshire (Scraggs Motors) *Brijan Tours *Buglers *Bullocks Coaches *Cavendish Motor Services *Centrebus *Centrebus Holdings *Checkmate Transport *Compass Bus *Connect2Wiltshire *Cotswold Green *Courtney Coaches *Countryliner *Fleet Buzz *Dales & District *Delaine Buses *Dorset Sprinter *East Yorkshire Motor Services **Finglands Coachways *Emsworth and District *Felix Bus Services *Hardings coach company *Halifax Joint Committee *Hedingham Omnibuses *Holderness Area Rural Transport (H.A.R.T.) *HTL Buses *Hulleys of Baslow *Imperial Buses *JP Travel *Jim Stones Coaches *John Fishwick and Sons *Kent Top Travel *King Travel *K-Line *MASS Engineering *Midland (bus operator) *Mountain Goat Ltd *NIBS *Norfolk Green *Nu-Venture *Preston Bus *Regal Busways *Renown Coaches *Safeguard Coaches *Sargeants of Kington *Shamrock Buses *Soames Coaches *Southdown PSV *South Lancs Travel *Speedwellbus *Stansted Transit *Stephensons of Essex *Sunray Travel *Teamdeck *Thames Travel *Timebus Travel *Travel de Courcey *Trent Barton *Trustybus *TWH Bus & Coach *Uno (Universitybus) *Velvet *Western Greyhound *Wilfreda Beehive *Woottens Luxury Travel Scotland *Ayrshire Bus Owners (A1 Service) *Blue Bus of North Lanarkshire (Law of Shotts) *Munro's of Jedburgh *West Coast Motors *Glasgow Citybus *Lothian Buses Wales *Edwards Coaches *Express Motors *GHA Coaches *George Edwards and Son *Lloyds Coaches *Padarn Bus *Tanat Valley Coaches *Townlynx Tour bus companies *City Sightseeing *The Big Bus Company *The Original Tour, part of Arriva Express coaches UK express coach operators include: *EasyBus *Green Line, part of Arriva *Megabus, part of Stagecoach *National Express *Dot2Dot http://www.dot2.com *Parks Motor Group (parent company of Parks of Hamilton & Trathens) *Scottish Citylink * United Kingdom Bus operating companies